Wiccan
by Jinhoeseky
Summary: "Bruce,I am like water enough to offer life and sure as hell strong enough to take it away if you threaten my family" - Hyacinth Evans (Wiccan) Fem!harry
1. Epigraph

"Wizards and witches are like water bruce, soft enough to save your tough enough to take it away"-hyacinth Evans (Wiccan) 


	2. A series of unfortunate events

Hyacinth prime-rose Evans (previously Potter) aged 25 was done with the wizarding world of England. The smallest part of the wizarding world that she loves is her son, teddy Evans.(his father draco was the definition of a prick), hyacinth has dome so much for the Wizarding World , she participated in their little triwizard tournamemt, she had killed voldemort, hell she was even the pne who ended the second wizarding war, and how does these prats repay her? they coming to her home, **AND THREATEN HER KIDS LIFE JUST BECAUSE SHE WONT FUFILL ANOTHER DAMN PROPHECY THAT SOUNDED LIKE A WHOLE LOAD OF CRAP.**

**august 14th, 14:04 pm ,London England ,potter mansion **

Hyacinth Evans Was in her office in potter mansion. A place that she had decided to move to **AFTER **she turned 18 so that she could legally leave that damn forsaken home of number 4 private drive. She was chewing on the tip of her pen so that she would not do wake up her 3 year old son whom she already had a hard time putting him to sleep. In potter mansion the faint tune of Beethoven's — symphony no.9 playing in the background on the self-playing Piano in the living piano in the living room. The warm fire crackling in the fireplace, you can smell soft sent of cinnamon along with hearing soft chatter of house elves as they prepare dinner, thankfully the paintings on the wall decided to make so much noise as she was reading the letters from the ministry,the Weasley's, and letters from gringotts the wizarding bank.

**Dear **

**We are pleased to inform you have received Seven withdraws from two of your vaults, the following was involved as of the 11th of august.**

** 1683 sickles transaction to a ms. Hermione jean granger as of The 11th of august by albus dumbledore**

** 61,402 knuts transaction to a Jean granger as of the 11th of albus dumbledore**

**2000 sickles transaction to a mr. Ronald bilious Weasley as of the 11th of albus dumbledore**

**1999 gallons transaction to a bilious Weasley as of the 11th of albus dumbledor**

**70,000 knuts transaction to a bilious weasley as of the 11th of august. by albus dumbledore**

**we noticed the abnormal amount of money being removed every other month from both accounts of Evans and potter and would like to have you verify that this transaction is happening under your call.**

**sincerly,**

**griphook**

**Head goblin**

**Head curse—breaker**

**curse—breaker**

**gringott guard**

**Vaults guardian **

The next letter sadly was a howler its blazing red envelope was so red that is rivaled the look on hermione's face when she gets mad, the letter was from a molly Weasley. Not wanting to wake up her son hyacinth went three rooms down and placed a silence chatm so the walls could be she get to the other room and had opened the letter she was greeted with the Ever so amazing vo ever so amazing voice of molly Weasley.

The letter opened its mouth.

**HYACINTH PRIME-ROSE EVANS, HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ACCEPTING THE PROPHECY THAT DUMBLEDORE HAD TOLD YOU, BY DOING THIS YOU ARE LEAVING THE WIZARDING WORLD IN PARELL, I WILL NOT, AND I REPEAT WILL NOT! ACCEPT THIS AND WILL FORCEFULLY TAKE TEDDY AWAY FROM YOU/AND OR DRAG YOU BACK TO THE BURROW WITHOUT HESITATION. DO NOT THINK THAT THE TITLES GIRL-WHO-LIVED, SHE-WHO-VANQUISHED, AND LADY-DEATH WPULD GET YOU OUT OF THIS SITUATION YOU SELF-CONSIDERATE PRAT!**

The red of the letter fainted to a shade of blue before ripping itself In quarters and set itself on fire.

"holy merlin after all these years, I still cant get use to her shrill voice" the Slytherin green-eyed woman named hyacinth said to herself while cleaning her ears that constantly rung.

and lastly was the letter from the ministry that had her bloodline test that she has been waiting for over a month to receive.

**TEST RESULTS FOR HYACINTH PRIME-ROSE POTTER. **

**ABILITIES**

**METAMORPHMAGUS- magically blocked by albus Dumbledore**

**Werecat - magically blocked by albus Dumbledore**

**Animagus - awakened**

**veela - awakened **

**parseltounge - awakened**

**FAMILY TREE**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT RED LINES MEAN DECEASED AND GREEN LINES MEAN ALIVE **

**GODRICK GRYFFINDOR - DECEASED **

**ROWENA RAVENCLAW - DECEASED**

**LOLANTHE PEVERELL - DECEASED**

**HARDWIN POTTER - DECEASED **

**FLEAMENT POTTER -DECEASED**

**HENRY POTTER - DECEASED**

**EUPHEMIA POTTER - DECEASED **

**JAMES POTTER - DECEASED **

**LILY POTTER (EVANS) - DECEASED**

**PETUNIA DURSLEY - ALIVE**

**VERNON DURSLEY - DECEASED**

**DUDLEY DURSLEY - ALIVE**

**RICHARD GRAYSON - ALIVE**

**MARY GRAYSO- DECEASED**

**JOHN GRAYSON - DECEASED **

**HARLEEN QUINZEL - ALIVE**

**THEODORE EVANS - ALIVE**

**Vaults**

**POTTER**

**EVANS **

**GRYFFINDOR**

**RAVENCLAW**

**PEVERELL**

Hyacinth was in shock! who was this harleen amd Richard that was listed on her bloodline ?, why was she just now hearing about them? when she could have spent her life with them and not the dursleys?, did they not know about her like she didnt know about them? , If she finds them will they be willing to welcome her them into their homes? merlin she felt like Hermione now


End file.
